Conventionally, a fundus photographing apparatus has been known. The conventional apparatus is configured to two-dimensionally scan a fundus with spot light in the horizontal and vertical directions to acquire a fundus image by receiving the spot light reflected by the fundus.
This fundus photographing apparatus includes a scanning optical system having a horizontal direction scanning optical system and a vertical direction scanning optical system. The horizontal direction scanning optical system is provided with a polygon mirror while the vertical direction scanning optical system is provided with a Galvano mirror (refer to Patent Literature 1).
The fundus photographing apparatus is configured to scan the fundus at high speed with the polygon mirror. Such high speed scanning makes it possible for the apparatus to obtain sufficient information of the reflected light from the fundus for acquiring the fundus image, and to improve resolution of the fundus image.